A Past to Forget
by dubstepkitty24
Summary: When Chris goes to Beacon he is going so he can forget his past. But what happens when his past comes with him on his move? Will he brake or find a safe haven in his new friends? OC story that is non-canon so deal with it. OC x OC
1. A New Begining

**A/N: So this is my first story on fanfiction and I would love it if you reviewed or PM'd me your thoughts on what I can improve on so I can make this story good. :D**

**Chris P.O.V:**

Ringing was all I could hear as I woke up. "Fucking alarm clock needs to shut the hell up" I groaned as I punched the small clock on my dresser next to my bed.

Waking up in the morning was not one of my strong suits among many other things. As I go to my bathroom to wash-up I pass a mirror and decide to stop and look

at my shaggy self for the last time in this old mirror. The first thing I would say I notice is my beard that is a bit rough so I make a mental note to shave it later

today, then I look at my hair. Most people would say that my hair is normal until I turn my head a bit and show them the back of my hair, which some would would

say it looks like a wolf's fur because it is a mix of gray and black. Then I look up a bit and look at the two things that puts some irony in the comments of the people,

my ears. With that said no I don't mean my normal ears that you can't see with my hair this long, but my wolf ears that are at the top of my head. Even though one

of my ears looks like I got in a fight I don't care because I don't let people see my ears until I get to know them to the point where I could tell if they were a racist.

Looking at my ears reminds me of when I used to live with my family, but that is a story for later. After getting dressed I look around until i find the two things that

have kept me alive this long in my line of work, Hunt and Kill. My weapon choice is a bit offset mainly from the fact that Hunt and Kill are two medium sized war-

hammers, to top it off the can connect at the hilt to make a large double-sided war-hammer. After eating breakfast and taking my final tour of the house I start to

walk outside to get to the airship on time, but before I leave the house I put on a small beanie on my head and a red and white bandanna over my mouth so I don't

have to talk to anyone on the trip there.

* * *

><p>As I give my car keys to one of the only people in the world to be dumb enough to hang out with me and say my goodbye's to him, I turn around and look at the<p>

small group of kids going on the airship early and decided it would be best to get on early so I can get a place to sit and read my book. The trip wasn't bad, in fact the

ride itself was great but there was one person, ONE, that managed to fuck up my reading time. During the flight I was reading my favorite book, a 600 paged one at

that, in a small seat I managed to get all by myself. All I could hear was the screams of people trying to stay out of the way of "vomit-boy" as he searched for a trash

can of some sorts. The kid the ran past me, which i had no problem with, until he knocked my book on the floor making me lose my page in the story. "_Did this _

_mother fucker just do that?_" I thought to myself as I picked up my book and started going through the pages to find where I left off. What I didn't notice were the two

people walking up to me, stopping as they saw me riffling the the pages looking for my place in the story. After looking for a good 3 minutes before finding where I

left off, one person of the pair of people next to me got bored of waiting and poked me on the shoulder trying to get my attention. I sighed and mumbled " when did I

become popular?" as I turned to see a girl with bright yellow hair with a brown vest looking at me. "Hey, I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby" this yellow bombshell

said to me. Looking at my book I realized I wasn't going to finish it today so I sighed and slowly put away my book and headset that was in my ears. "Hey" I plainly

said as I put my attention to finding my bookmark and putting in my book. I quickly noticed the strange silence and looked at Yang who had this look like I was dumb

on her face, "aren't you going to introduce yourself to us?" "_I'm sure telling them my name won't hurt me in any way and they do seem nice enough so why not" _I

thought to myself before responding with "Chris" and looking up at her to see that she was focused on something else causing me to stop putting my book in my bag.

"So Chris, what is that thing?" Yang said before reaching across me to grab at my book. My reactions kicked in and I threw my book in my bag causing Yang to fall on

my lap. When she landed it caused me to yelp in surprise.

"What was that?" Yang asked me as she got of my lap

"Nothing, don't worry about it" I said looking away from Yang and Ruby

"Sounded like a dog's yelp" Ruby said as her first words to me. As she said this I looked at her with eyes that would make man run.

"Sorry" She said looking sad at me. Me not wanting to make any bad impressions I said that it was ok and that I was only kidding, but was cut off by two things: One

of them being Ruby yelling at her sister that she had throw up on her shoe and the other being the sudden feeling like the ship was coming to a rest. A new life was

about to start for me and I had a chance to be a normal teen again. Or so I thought.

**Well that was my first chapter of this story and I hope I can get some feedback on what I should change. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	2. A Fight to remember

**A/N: Hello again people of the interwebs! First off I want to thank whoever read my story and second I want to ask that anyone, ANYONE leave a review telling me how I'm doing with this story.**

**Chris P.O.V:**

As the doors to the ship open and the students food out of the stationary vehicles I find myself breathing in the air around me as if it was filled with a drug. " _Whelp this is it man, the beginning of my new life" _I thought to myself, "I wonder where vomit boy went?" only to be cut of by the sound of someone puking up their liver in a trash can. Walking towards the sound I realized that the people walking with me where giving him a large ring of clearance as if his vomit would pool out of the trash. I looked around for Ruby and Yang to see if they knew where they were going only to find Yang with what I believe to be her friends and Ruby behind her looking lost. I look away for one second and hear a large boom coming from the side of the school, so I run over to it to find Ruby on the floor being scolded by the one person I didn't want to see, Weiss Schnee. Not wanting to see or talk to her I walk away to the auditorium to hear the entrance speech from Ozpin. I have no problem finding my way there since it's not my first time being here and soon get in the large room and take a seat towards the back of the room and watch the room fill with students from all around the world. Soon after the last of the students walk in and take a seat Ozpin stands up and walks to the mic and taps on it making the sound system to give out feedback, getting the students to shut up and listen to the old man. "I'll keep this short…" he began to speak "You have come here looking for knowledge, to hone your craft and find new skills, and when you do graduate this school you plan to dedicate your lives to serve and protect the people. But I look at you all... and all I see is wasted, in need of purpose and direction. You assume that knowledge will rid you of this, but your time here will show you that knowledge will only get you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step" with that he walked off the stage but was soon replaced with Ms. Goodwitch who told us to move into the gym for the night and to get ready for the next day. While all the other kids started walking out if the auditorium I walked up to Ozpin and patted him on the shoulder. "Can I assume that all my stuff is in my old room?" Ozpin just nodded at started walking away without saying a word. "Is that the way you treat old business partners?" I said crossing my arms looking at him. " We were not partners, we were just both looking for a job." he said without looking at me and continued to walk away. "_Wow he must have a lot to think about today if he didn't even say hello." _I thought as I walked to the gym to see if there was any place to sleep anymore.

As I walk into the gym I look around at the people in here. The first thing I see is a group of guys with their shirts off trying to flex and I scoff at them and their attempts to impress the ladies in here. After some looking I find a corner that was not taken and put my things down. All of a sudden I feel as if I am being watched by someone so I look up and see that I am being approached by Ruby, Yang, and a cute girl in an all black onesie.

**Blake P.O.V:**

As we walk up to this strange boy in the corner he looks up and studies us, strangely it seems as if he spends more time looking at me than Yang and Ruby which makes me blush at the thought. Shaking my head I chalk up the stare to the fact that he hasn't met me yet. Then again taking a good look at him I can't find anything strange except the bottom part of what looks like a tattoo on his right arm.

"Yo Chris." Yang and Ruby both say in unison.

"Hey you two." He replied while still looking at me.

"So what are yo-" Yang was cut off by Chris holding up his hand as if tell her to stop talking for a second so he could do something.

"Who is this one?" He asked pointing at me.

"I'm Blake." I said waving at him.

"Well I'm Chris, nice to meet you Blake" He said putting his stuff away and pulling out his sleeping clothes.

"I'm sorry but I have to go get changed and then go to bed, so see you tomorrow!" He stopped any chance of a rebuttal as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Well he's an interesting person." I said looking at Yang.

"Yep! and he's cute too." Yang replied running back to our sleeping bags.

"_Why does she only think about sex, is it that she's addicted? But I can't deny that he is cute for a human."_ I thought to myself walking back to my bag on the floor.

**Chris P.O.V:** As I wake up on the cold floor I roll over and look at my scroll to find the time **7:45am ** was all the clock said so I got up early and got my stuff up and went to get changed into my combat uniform. When I can out of the bathroom I looked at my stuff in the mirror to make sure that it was all in the right place. What I wore for battle was a gray jacket with my emblem on it, under that was my red sleeveless t-shirt and on my legs was a pair of loose fitting white jogging pants. Feeling set I walk outside to the cliff of the forest with my weapons in their standby form, in this form they look like long sticks with metal at the end. As I get to the edge of the cliff I am greeted with a surprised Goodwitch and a calm Ozpin drinking some coffee. "What are you doing awake so early in the morning Mr. Alpine?" Ms Goodwitch asked me with wonder in her eyes as if she never thought anyone would be able to wake up this early. "punctuality is key, is it not _Glynda?_" I said while grinning at the last part. "What did you ca-" Glynda was cut off before Ozpin cut her off. "Please Glynda let the boy have some fun" Ozpin said before looking down the hill to see the other kids walking up and getting in the same position as Chris. Ms. Goodwich began to explain to them that they needed to go to the temple towards the north and that the first person we make eye contact with will be our partners except for me who cannot have a partner because it would cause a conflict in the teaming. And so we were one by one launched into the forest, as I watch the kid asking questions get launched into the air screaming like a little girl. Then in hits me that I'm next and I immediately put on my game face as I feel the mechanism under me shift and launch me into the air. In the time I was in the air all I could feel was the wind, as I take a long sniff of the air all I can smell is the grimm below me as I reach my apex and start to fall down to the ground at amazing speeds. What I did next probably scared the shit out of Goodwitch at least I hope so…, as I looked down at the ground coming at me fast I shot my aura at my feet and landed on the ground hard enough to create a crater and completely destroy the usra major I landed on. The next thing I did was use the momentum of my landing to propel me forwards to get an extra boost of speed, hurling me at speeds that almost broke the sound barrier I activated my weapons Hunt and Kill as I speed at a unsuspecting Death Stalker. When I got about 100 feet away from it I spun in the air bringing hunt down on it's head killing it instantly and pushing it back a good 30 yards. "WHOOOO!" I yelled at the sky as I jumped of the dead grimm, as I jumped off I looked to my right to see the temple where the relics I walk in I see the relics, or should I say chess pieces and grab a white king only to realize that it is the only one it the sets, deciding that it's best not to question what was going on I left the area quickly before anything else came and tried to kill me.

_Back at Beacon: _Ozpin was going through the teams and their leaders but I wasn't listening because he already made it clear that I wouldn't be on anyone's team, but that all ended when I heard him call my name. "Now that we have all our teams, I want to introduce the man that will be assisting two teams only if necessary. The teams he will be helping where already decided and they will be team JNPR and team RWBY." when he said that I looked up and all I heard was "is he that good?" or "I bet he is bad at fighting but maybe he's a support type." That went on for a bit until Glynda walked up to the mic and said that she was going to show a clip of the person in question, then she pulled out her scroll and played the clip of me falling, creating that big crater, then killing that death stalker like it was nothing. "The man we are talking about is none other that Chris Alpine himself, please come up sir." When she said this I knew she was getting back at me for earlier but I went along with it. "He will be assisting teams RWBY and JNPR for the rest of their time here, you may go to your rooms" and with that she dismissed them from the room. Shorty after Ruby ran up to me and started asking questions.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She yelled holding out her hands in confusion and amazement.

"That was nothing, just had some fun since i knew i wasn't going to be put on a team" I said taking a safety step away from Ruby and her hyperness.

"You were all like peeeeewwwww-bang-woshwoshwosh-poooooowwwww!" She said as she spun around reenacting it while nearly hitting Yang in the head. "Hey their red be careful before you hit someone" Just as Yang said that Ruby bumped into the ice queen herself as she came up with her team. "Watch where you are going you dult! Also it's nice to see you again Mr. Alpine." She said regaining her composure while talking to him. "I left that name behind two years ago." I said correcting her. "Then what do you go by now '_Chris_' or do you have a nickname." She said emphasizing my name. "Well you can call me Alpha"

**Well that's another chapter down for APF and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I want to give a shout out to and goodnames-alltaken for making two of the best stories ever (my opinion). So that's all folks, and as always please review and have a nice day. **


	3. A Shocking Battle

**Hey all you sexy people and welcome to chapter 3 of my story. I just want to thank you for reading, don't forget that reviews are welcome! Now to the story. **

**Chris P.O.V:**

"I'm not calling you that." Weiss said holding back a laugh.

"Why not, I think it sounds badass?" I said looking at the other three for approval.

"Nobody will ever call you that Chris, there's no point in trying." Blake said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Whatever, you girls are a bunch of party killers, I'm out!" I said jumping off the stage and walking out the door and making my way to my new room.

Just as I laid down in my bed I was out like a light completely forgetting that I still had my cloths on from that day.

The next couple of days came and past without a hitch, in fact I wasn't bothered for around a week of being in school. I just sat in my classes, either listening to Port talk his face off or listening to the fights in Goodwitch's class while I read my book. That peace I had ended the day Juane didn't feel like showing up to sparring class.

"Alright today's match will be Cardin Winchester against Jaune Arc." Glynda said looking around for the two students.

Everyone started looking around for them only to see Cardin standing. "Ah, there you are Mr. Winchester. Now where is Mr. Arc." She said still scanning the room to see Pyrrah's hand in the air.

"Jaune is not here, he said he was feeling sick." Pyrrah stated making Goodwitch shake her head and sigh to herself.

"Ok then since he is not here I will let Cardin pick his opponent." She said looking at the class to see who was ready to fight.

"Chris, I want to fight Chris" Cardin said as Goodwitch looked at him in surprise.

"If that is your final choice then go to your spot in the arena. Also, Chris I will be taking your weapons for this fight." She said looking at me with her hands out.

"Ugh, fine I just wanted to read today so I'll make this quick" I said while getting up and handing my weapons to her and stepping into the arena with Cardin, taking my place across from him.

"You both know the rules, this is a tournament style fight. You may begin." She said in her normal teacher voice.

**3rd person P.O.V:**

Cardin rushed him, running at full speed ready to swing his mace at his head, but Chris just stood there looking at him with a small grin on his face. "Amateur," he said before catching Cardin's overhead swing with his left hand and uppercutting Cardin in his jaw and the giving a swift sidekick to his chest sending him flying into the wall.

"Don't think you've won yet, I'm going to find out what's under that hat." Cardin said after getting up, he then started running at him but stopped at what he saw. Chris wanted this over so he sprinted at Cardin reaching him in seconds, he then grabbed Cardin's head and slammed it into the wall behind him knocking him out.

"Well that was quick." Goodwitch said in surprise of the speed of the match.

"Question, can I fight someone else today?" Chris asked while shifting his weight on his left leg.

Goodwitch looked at the clock to see that there was a good amount of time left in class, enough for one more fight before lunch.

"Sure, but this will be the last fight before lunch. Who do you wish to fight?" Glynda asked him looking at the class.

"Yang, I want to fight her." Chris said looking at her jump up and sprint into the arena.

"Ready? You both know the rules first person's aura in the red losses, begin." Glynda resisted as if reading from a card.

Chris took a defensive stance as he saw Yang run right at him. She threw a few quick jabs at his head at chest but he just kept dodging them as if sizing her up. Then as Yang tried to grab Chris by his shirt he ducked under her and kicked her leg from under her causing her to take a knee, he then kicked her in the chest making her fly away a few feet. Without letting her get up Chris ran up to her and threw her against a wall knocking the wind out of her, but as Chris went for a punch she saw a small opening in his stance and fired a powerful shot into his chest sending flying across the room.

As she looked at him sliding on the floor she sees a few strands of her hair fall in front of her eyes. Her eyes now a deep red and her hair seeming to be on fire she lunges at Chris.

**Chris P.O.V:**

"God that girl hits hard." I said to myself as I got up after getting punched only to look up to see a streak of red race at me.

"What the he-" I was cut off by a punch to the head and chest.

'_Don't let her do that!' _A voice said in my head as i slid across the floor

"Shut the fuck up and stay out of the way, I don't need you" I said in my head not looking at the fight only to just duck out of the way of Yang grabbing for my head. Then I felt a strange draft on my wolf ears. I feel the top of my head to find that Yang grabbed my hat and my wolf ears where exposed.

'_**KILL HER NOW!' **_ the voice said as I blacked out and the voice in my head took over my body.

My eyes turned a vivid gold color and my hair turned silver as sparks of lightning flew across my body.

I give her a strong shove away from me as my semblance kicked in giving myself space. I stomp the ground and the ground breaks under me making a small shock-wave around me then a larger area around me became rubble as it crumbled under me. As I looked up I ran at Yang faster than I've ever ran in my life giving her ten extremely quick punches and kicks in succession as she can't keep up with my speed. I picked her up by her scarf and threw her across the arena and before she landed grabbed her legs and slammed her on the ground knocking her out.

I couldn't take it, my head felt like it was getting split open and I could tell people where looking at me.

"Fuckn' A, what did you do?" I said to my 'friend' in my head.

'_I just roughed her up a bit that's all' _He said and I could feel a sly, shit-eating grin on his face.

I then did the thing that seemed like the most wise and ran, yep I grabbed my hat and ran for my life right into emerald forest looking for my hideout that I used when I was a kid before _It_ happened before they took my family and childhood away, before they took her away from me.

**Well that was another chapter down, I'm really sorry for the extra long break I took before I wrote this. Furthermore I want to thank mr. diddles for the favorite *Woo First Favorite! ~confetti~ ~fireworks~ Whoo!* Also I have a poll up to see where I should take this story, I would really like to see what you guys and girls would like to see in this story. Welp that's it HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY YOU SEXY FOOLS. **


	4. Someone Special

**First off I want to thank these nice people for putting me on their Favorite list: DarkForte777 and natureraptor. Now on to the story since this chapter is good…. I think.**

**Flashback**

"_Chris, c'mon you're going to miss out on the ice cream by the park" my mother said to me as she grabbed the house and car keys._

"_I don't wanna go, I'm gunna miss the people fighting!" I said not getting up from my spot a few feet away from the large TV._

"_Are you sure? Dad said he'll get you pizza after." She said grinning at how fast I looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Wait pizza?" I asked her and got a nod from her. That was all i needed to get up and run to the car with my dad._

**At the Park**

_I sat down at a bench eating my ice cream quickly giving me a headache. I shook it off as I went to finish the rest of it._

"_Don't eat that too fast or you'll get an ice-brain." A small girl said looking at me over my ice cream._

"_A ice-brain?" I quickly asked her without looking up to see who I was talking to._

"_Yea. It's that strange feeling you get in your head when you ate too much cold stuff." She said wile poking my forehead, she then had a big grin on her face thinking of a good way to get some free stuff from me._

"_Here let me see it." She demanded sticking her hand out at me taking the cone from me. She then ate it as fast as she could while humming a song. As she was eating I finally looked at her features, she was a thinner looking girl with blond hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the sky, she also had a pair of dog ears on her head with a tail that waved as she finished my cold treat. I was jarred from my thoughts as she held her temples hopping up and down._

"_See, I told you this would happen!" She exclaimed as she took a step back waiting for me to realize that she ate my ice cream._

"_Wait, my ice cream!" I shouted at her as she ran away from me. I quickly took chase as we ran around the park jumping over things. She then turned into the small group of trees stopping so she wouldn't hit a tree. I took this to my advantage as I dove and tackled her to the ground, we rolled on the floor for a bit as I finally got on top and pinned her down by putting my arms around her locking her in place._

"_Um…" She sputtered out as if trying to say something._

"_Oh, my bad." I said getting off her. I was about to stand but I felt a wave of exhaustion over me so I sat down and started to make small talk with her. _

"_Soooo, what's your name?" She asked tilting her head catching me thinking about some things that we could talk about._

"_My name?" I asked while pointing my thumb at my chest. "My name is Chris, Chris Alp-" I was about continue before she cut me off as she spoke out of turn._

"_Cool well my name is Lexi Art." She said looking up at the sky. I was about to ask her a question when we both heard someone calling her name._

"_Oh that's my mom, see yea Chris!" She said while running towards the playground._

_I sighed as I thought to myself 'I guess she was cute, but whatever.'_

**Flashback end**

'Wow I still remember how we first met, and that was when i was 8.' I thought to myself in shock at my memory.

'_Of course you remember, she was your first love after all.' _The voice in my head stated with a sly tone in its voice.

'_And after everything she did for you: Helped you with school, mended your relationship with your parents, dated your sorry ass, and made those hammers for you and all you could give her back was the sight of you getting beat-up, stabbed, and almost killed. Tisk-tisk-tisk.'_ He quickly put in before I could respond.

"Just shut up and die." I said after him looking up at the noon sky.

"I wonder if I'm ready to go back to that place?" I said out loud to myself. "Well, lets go and see." I declared as I started to make my way to the old runes we used to go to.

It felt like I was walking forever until I finally made it to the spot where we used to look at the stars and sat there in my old spot near a group of broken wall.

**Flashback**

"_Chris, c'mon where going to miss it!" She said lightly jogging between the trees. All I could do was just look at her with eyes of wonder. The small thin girl that I met in the park had grown up in every way. She now stood at around my height of 5"9 and she also put on some muscle to the point where she looks like a goddess. Her short hair now was down to her mid back and in to long braids._

_Not before long we where both standing in the runes as she looked for the new spot she found._

"_I can't remember where it was…." She said wile standing looking at the pile of rubble at her feet._

"_Well I found my spot." I whispered in her ear as I started to kiss the nape of her neck at the same time my hands stared moving along her abs to her pants._

"_C-Chris… s-stop it." She said while she started to lean on me. All of a sudden her dog ears twitched and her head snapped to the forest._

"_Chris Aphine I said stop." She said pushing me slightly as i started to plant soft kisses on her lips._

_I looked at her in the eyes to see that she was pleading me to stop just for a second. "What's wrong Le-" I was about to finish my sentence before a chain rapped around my right leg and a blade cut into my right leg._

"_What the he-" My words cut short by a sharp pain in my back then looking down to see the end a blade in my chest. The wielder removed the blade and I fell on the floor losing the ability to stand._

"_CHRIS!" Lexi screamed as she saw me hit the floor. As I looked up at the starless sky I could see Lexi getting dragged across the ground with a bag on her head._

'_I this it for me, is this the way I die?" I thought as I bleed on the floor. Then I heard a rustling in the forest "Nope even worse I'm going to get mauled by a grimm before I die, great." I said weakly before I heard a mans voice speak back to me._

"_Nope not death by grimm, but when where done with you your going wish it was a grimm." He said as he jabbed my neck with a needle and that's when everything went black._

_I woke up in a room that resembled a jail. looking around at the four plain white walls and the bars at the door and window, I could confirm that this was in fact a jail cell._

"_Well well well, look who woke up from his slumber. Did you have a good nap princess?" The man said while smiling hoping to get some sort of reaction to the insult._

_Not wanting to give him the satisfaction I instead asked a question in return "Where are we right now?" I asked trying not to sound threatening._

"_Where in a little place i like to call the lab, a place where I get to watch people get pumped full of dust and see what happens." He said while spinning with his arms out like he just walked into heaven._

"_Now eat up, your first injection is in 5 minutes." He coldly said throwing a bag of mixed fruits in my cell._

"_Adam c'mon we need to get the next person." A girl in black with a little bow on her head said as she started to walk to the open gate._

"_Oh really? Damn, I can't watch pincushion over here meet the good doctor." He said with a twisted smile that made me want to punch it off him._

_He then pressed a button by the door and a metal door closed in front of the bars. Then when I thought that it was time to think of a way to get out a thick cloud of gas started to fill the room, then the room went dark._

**3 Years later**

_It was just another day of testing against different grimm and other people. God I killed so many people that I would put some bounty hunters to shame. I then heard a pair of keys jingle before a scruffy man walked up to my cell._

"_Lights out you freak o' nature." he said in a very bored tone._

"_Not like I chose to be like this asshole." I mumbled under my breath before the lights went out in my cell. I just looked at the ceiling thinking about my escape route for tomorrow night. It made me excited to know that i would be leaving this place, or die trying. _

_The next day went without a hitch but today the let me lift weights again since they didn't have any new combinations for shit they could inject into me. So after that I just waited for night to come so I could execute my plan._

_Night came and I could hear the normal juggling of the keys as he walk up to my cell._

"_Alright frea-" He started to say but was cut off by me jabbing a needle, that I stole from the lab, into his neck. I quickly grabbed him before he fell on the floor and grabbed the key to my cell._

"_Time to get out of here." I whispered to myself before opening my cell and sprinting out the already open door._

'_That was strangely way to easy. It's like someone wanted me to leave.' I thought to myself as I ran in the direction that I thought I can smell food._

"_I'm glad he finally left this place," Blake said while hiding in a nearby tree. "All he needed was a little push." She said the last part while looking at the three dead guards by the open door._

**Flashback End**

'After all of that now look at me.' I thought as I looked at my right arm to see the tattoo I got on my 14th birthday. The tattoo was a wolf howling at the moon but in it's eye you can see an bolt of lightning, then the rest of my arm was the forest with different grimm coming out at all angles. To many people it was a basic design but to me it was perfect.

I looked up at the sky to see a moon and stars. "Well it looks like it's time to head back." I said looking back at the pile of rubble the Lexi last stood at before she was taken.

"I don't need this anymore" I mumbled to myself before I took my cap and my bandanna off and put it on the closest rock to me, turned and started my way back to the school.

_**Back at beacon**_**: **  
>"So you want to join a team this late in the semester?" Ozpin said looking at the figure sitting across from him.<p>

"Yes, sir I do." The figure said in response not missing a beat.

"Well you do have the skills and the grades so I will make this one exception, you will be on team JNPR." He said while giving her a scroll, locker number, and room number.

"Thank you sir, you will not regret this." She said as she runs out of the room.

Ozpin just laughed at how energetic she was and just pulled out her files and started to read it.

"Lexi Art, you have one interesting past." He said calmly as he took a sip from his mug.

**Yea, dropping bombs already. Anyway I want to thank anyone who spent time reading this story. This one took me a lot of time to do. Also I now think I have a solid schedule that I can go with which is a chapter around every other week since I do other things, and I really don't want this to become a chore. Please R/R and have a good day. :D **


	5. A Old Spark

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry for taking extra long with this chapter, some things have come up that prevented me from doing anything I actually wanted to do. Anyway I want to put out my concerns for Mounty Oum, his family, and his co-workers as he has been **

**hospitalized. Finally lets get on with the story.**

A/N-If you want to see a certain pairing in this story just leave it in a PM or review and I'll try to put it in the story

**Chris P.O.V**

As I got to my room I grabbed the door handle just before I noticed a strange smell in the air.

"What is this familiar smell in the air?" I said out loud before Ruby came out of team JNPR's room.

"Chris! There you are, we where looking for you until we heard that team JNPR has a new teammate." She stated while grabbing my arm and dragging me to their room.

"That's nice and all but is Yang ok?" I asked being a bit upset for what _he _did to her.

"Huh? Yea Yang is fine just come on silly." Ruby said without looking at me.

She then knocked on team JNPR's room door rapidly. Just a few seconds after did the door open to reveal Ren at the door.

"Oh hey Ruby and Chris, are you here to see the new teammate?" He said while opening the door fully so we could see the entire room.

Ruby just gave a quick nod before running into the room, but I just stood at the door and started asking questions.

"So this new teammate, what is he or she like?" I asked just trying to get a feel of what this person is like.

"_She_ is fine, but none of us know what she is like yet." He said putting extra emphasis on the gender.

"Fine, whatever." I sighed while I scratched the back of my wolf ears that I now hang out.

As I walked in I was overcome with a sense of nostalgia that brought me back to when I was a little kid.

"So who is this new stud-" I was cut off by my own heart lodging in my throat as I looked at the girl talking to a happy Ruby and Phyrrah.

"Lexi?" I said in a soft voice that made her look up at me.

"Chris? No that can't be you right?" She questioned as she shook her head trying to get something out of her thoughts.

I couldn't find myself to speak to her anymore so I thought of something that would make sure she knew it was me. Then it came to me, I pulled up my shirt to show her the scar I got when we were taken from each other. When she saw it her eyes got wide and started to tear up as she ran to me.

"I missed you so much." She said as she tackled me to the ground.I just let her lay on me while I ran my hand up and down her back.

"I thought you were dead when we were attacked in that forest." She cried as she buried her head further into my chest.

I sat up in a sitting position before looking at everyone."Can we go for a bit, I promise I will return your teammate later?"

Phyrrah looked at Jaune who just nodded in acceptance at the request. I then got up and picked Lexi up bridal style and brought her to my room. As I shifted through the door so I wouldn't his her head on the door frame she looked me in the eyes as if to tell me something.

"Don't worry the rooms are sound proof so we can talk about whatever." I whispered in her ear before putting her on my bed, closing the door, and getting a chair so I could sit across from her, and sitting in it.

"So…Do you want to start?" She asked shifting around uncomfortably.

"Only if you don't want to, I don't mind." I said giving her the option to talk first.

"Well the I'll go. You remember everything before you got st-stabbed right?" She asked. I gave a quick nod so she could continue. " Well when they dragged me away they brought my to a small abandoned prison so they could 'talk to me'."

**Flashback 3rd Person P.O.V**

"_Did you tie her up nice and tight?" The first thug said as he locked the door behind him._

"_Yea I did, she won't be moving for our 'conversation'." He said knowing that there was going to be very little talking._

"_Alright then, lets get started." The first thug said as he removed his glove and slapped the girl in front of him._

_She woke with a start as she looked around her trying to figure out where she was._

_The first thug just grabbed her by her chin and turned her head towards him._

"_Good mornin' sunshine, do ya know where you are right now?" He said with fake concern in his voice. The girl just shook her head as she tried to get out of her restraints._

"_That's good, so now you can tell the cops about what happened here." He stated with a sly grin on his face as he started running his hand up her legs. He then stopped and grabbed her shirt and tore it off her leaving her in her bra and skirt._

"_s-stop it please." She whined only to be stopped by a stern smack across the face._

"_Don't complain, just relax or it will hurt later." He said as he found his way underneath her skirt and started playing with her panties._

"_I SAID STOP!" She yelled at the top of voice. As she yelled a red glow surrounded her and engulfed her attacker._

"_What the he-" The first thug said before he saw the girl rip apart her restraints and grab him by the neck._

"_**Now die.**_" _A demonic voice said as she snapped the mans neck._

"_Man I just had to take a piss before I get a nice peace of ass." The second thug said as he walked in before looking at his dead friend on the floor and the girl standing over him. She then rushed him and smashed his head in the floor crushing his skull. She then ran into the city as the red glow around her slowly faded away._

**1 year later**

"_So what will my first job be?" She asked the tall man walking next to her._

"_You will be at the lab, watching over what we like to call Project Grimm." He said as he took a sharp left into the testing area._

"_Just make sure he takes ALL his injections and fights a new target every other day. Even though he has been here for a bit and has been doing this for a year now, he might try and skip out on the injections." He said as he stopped at an observing window looking at a boy slaughter a Goliath with his bare hands._

**Present Chris P.O.V**

"Then I started to work with the white fang until I felt like leaving, but that kid was crazy and I think it would be better if he died in that testing facility, I mean he could control some sort of electricity or lightning or some shit like that." She said not noticing me flinch a bit at her comments.

"Wow, you went through a lot after that huh?" I said looking at my feet.

"Yea, I think I probably had it the worst of the two of us." She said thinking back to the times working at the facility.

"So… I guess it's my turn huh?" I asked her just to see her nod and lay back on her elbows.

"So after you got dragged away…." I started to tell her about how I was taken to the testing area she was talking about, how I was forced to kill and how I was a lab rat. How I was that freak of nature she was talking about.

"N-no way Chris that couldn't have been you." She said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yep that was me hun." I said as I made a ark of lightning flow between my fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Chris I didn't know." She said sadly as she walk to me and sat in my lap giving me a hug.

"I don't care anymore, and I hold no ill feelings to you." I said before she sat up and caught my lips with her's. We sat there kissing for what felt like hours before we separated to take a breath.

"Man I miss that taste." I said grinning at her. This time we met halfway before we kissed again, this time there was a new feeling, not one of comfort but one of lust. I put my hands under her shirt and ran my hands across her back as she put her hand at the base of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

"Um…. Umm….." Was all I heard as I looked at the door to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake all at the door.

"Don't tell me you two are going out?" Yang said with a pouty face on as she looked at us.

Instead of answering her Lexi just grabbed my head and kissed me while looking right at her.

"Yea Yang, it looks like those two are in a very solid relationship right now, even though they decided not to lock the door." Blake said while trying to hold back a snicker.

"Wait, Chris when did you have wolf ears?" Ruby and Yang said in unison.

As they said that I saw Blake face-palm and shake her head, then Lexi fell off me laughing.

"W-wait so you're telling me that you haven't told them or let them see your wolf ears?" She asked, wiping the tears from laughing away from her eyes.

"No I haven't. My line of work made it hard for that type of trait go….unnoticed." I said trying to carefully pick my words so i wouldn't get anymore questions pertaining my work.

"So since it was so important that it became a thing you commonly do, where did you work." Lexi asked inching closer to me knowing that I was trying to sidestep the question.

"Don't worry about that for now. It's getting late so everyone get to bed." I said pushing everyone out the door. I then gave Lexi a quick peck on the lips saying " Love ya' Lexi." And closed the door.

"Love ya' too Chrisy." She said while smiling just before the door closed.

"Wait a minute, I didn't get a chance to punch you for putting me in the infirmary earlier!" Yang yelled bashing on my door trying to gain access.

"My bad." I plainly said before I threw myself on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Unknown Location**

A man was sitting in a large chair looking out at the city from the top floor of a large building.

"What do you want now you peace of shit?"He said to the man who just walked into his office.

"U-Um sir I j-just wanted to s-say that we have reports of t-test subject Grimm in t-the city." The man said as he saw his Boss turn quickly in his chair to look at him in the eyes.

"No shit? I finally found him." He said to himself before he looked at the small man in front of him shiver in fear.

"Keep tabs on the boy, and tell me who he is associated with right now." The man said before turning in his seat again to look into the city.

"I'm about to get my test subject back." He said smiling before lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please have a good day.**


End file.
